A Hero's Sacrifice REDO
by Sonicfan32567
Summary: Po and the Furious Five are back! After a week off from the battle with Lord Shen, see what happens. PoxTigress story.
1. Something's Wrong with Po

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**REDO**

**Hello, everybody! This is sonicfan32567 bringing you a new, updated version of my first story, "A Hero's Sacrifice." Why am I doing this story again? Well, even though the original story did get a lot of positive reviews, I look back on it now and say, "Man, I'm a lot better at writing now. What if I remade this story and added more details, making it a better story in general?" Also, if you guys remember, I did plan to make a sequel to this. **

**Po: "And how long has it taken you?"**

**Me: "Oh shut up, Po. I know the sequel is long overdue. I'll make it after I flesh out this story more."**

**Po: "Uh huh...Riiigghht..."**

**Me: "Hmph. Anyway, enjoy the the story, guys."**

**Chapter 1:**

**Something's Wrong with Po**

It has only been a week since Po and The Furious Five defeated Lord Shen in Gongmen City. Master Shifu decided to give them a week off from the long battle, and all of them certainly needed it. However, after their week off ended, they would get back to the usual routine.

It was early in the morning, and the bell rang to wake up everybody in China. The Furious Five instantly woke up, and jumped out of their bedrooms. When they got out, Master Shifu was standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Goodmorning, Master Shifu!" the Furious Five said, standing at attention. Shifu looked at all of them and smirked. "Good, good...you're all up. It's time to get back to train-Wait a minute..." Shifu paused, noticing that everybody was awake except one person. He sighed to himself, rubbing his temples out of frustration. "God not this again...PANDA!"

Po immediately heard Shifu's scream and fell out his bed, which made him roll out of his room and was on the hallway floors. "Oh! Uh...Good morning, Master! Heh heh...yeah..." said Po, who was afraid at what Shifu might do to him for being late to get up again.

"He'll never change, will he?" Shifu said, making the whole Furious Five group reply, "Nope." Po frowned at their response, as he got up and finally stood at attention. "It's time for you all to go to the training hall." Shifu finally walked out, giving his orders to the group.

**At the Training Hall**

During this time, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, and Viper already trained. Now, it was Po and Tigress' turn to train together. "I hope you're ready, Tigress. I'm going all out in this match," said Po, while smiling and getting into a stance.

"Go ahead, Po. You still won't be able to beat me." Tigress said confidently, giving a smile back at Po.

Soon after, Po and Tigress ran towards each other and started matching blow for blow. "Hiyaahhhh!" both of them screamed, and it was clear one of them wanted to win this fight. Po tried to stay on the offensive with multiple punches, but with Tigress' elite agility, she was dodging every punch Po threw at her.

_"Wait for it..." _Tigress spoke in her head, waiting for the right moment to strike. Soon, there was an opening, and Tigress decided to go on the offensive with fast kicks and punches. Even though Po wasn't the skinniest dude in the world, he could still dodge the onslaught of attacks that Tigress was trying to unleash upon him.

"Not bad, Dragon Warrior! You've improved in your dodging skills!"

"Thanks, but that's not the only thing I've improved in! Feet of Fury!" Suddenly, Po unleashed one of his signature attacks on Tigress, the Feet of Fury. His fast kicks got Tigress off balance, but as soon as he was about to unleash the final blow, he suddenly stopped. Tigress immediately saw the opening and used one of her signature moves, the Tahila Leap. When she hit Po, he was sent flying toward the wall. When his back hit the wall, he collapsed onto the floor and coughed up blood. After that, he looked like he was dead. Tigress and the rest of the group ran over to see if Po was alright.

"Po?!" The Five said in a worried voice, but there was no response from Po.

"Guys, I think we should get him to a hospital!" Viper screamed, making Master Shifu walk into the training hall and wondering why everyone was screaming. "What the heck is going on?!" Shifu said, he ran over to the Five and saw the dead-like body of Po. "Crap! Crane, get him to the nearest hospital! We'll meet up with you there!"

"On it!" Crane then picked up Po with his feet and flew as fast as he could to the hospital. The rest of the group followed, with all of them carrying worried faces.

**At the Hospital**

Po was now on a bed, still knocked out. The Five and Shifu stood near his side even since he got to the hospital. "I think I may have struck Po too hard...I knew I shouldn't have used my Tahila Leap on him..." Tigress said in a worried tone, but then the doctor came in.

"So, how bad is it?" Shifu asked the Doctor, waiting for a response.

"It's unclear to why he would suddenly collapse like that, even if Tigress did strike him that hard. He would usually be able to get up from that attack, correct?" the doctor gave his own question, and everybody nodded, basically saying yes.

"He should be fine by tommorrow, but make sure he gets plenty of rest. He's probably still worn out from his battle with Shen." the doctor told all of them, mainly Shifu since he was the Master, after all. The doctor then walked out, leaving the Furious Five and Shifu alone with Po.

"Hopefully, the doctor is right about this situation. Don't wanna go through this again." Monkey spoke out, with everybody else agreeing.

**End of Chapter 1**

You guys should know the drill by now. Read and review. lolz


	2. Recovery

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Me: "Hey, look at that. I actually came out with another chapter in a reasonable amount of time! Yay me!"**

**Po: "Yeah, it's pretty easy to do that when you've basically already written this story before."**

**Me: "Can you at least let me celebrate for a day?"**

**Chapter 2: Recovery**

After a day of resting in the hospital, Po finally woke up and yawned. He looked around, and then realized he was in a hospital. "Well, this is just great. As soon as I get back to doing my thing in kung fu, I get put in a hospital. Fantastic way to start off my day." Po said sarcastically, obviously not enjoying being stuck in a hospital. Then, the Furious Five and Master Shifu walked in because they heard Po's voice.

"Po! You're up!" everybody said in unison. "How do you feel?" Viper asked.

"Honestly, I feel fine. I don't know what happened yesterday, but I'm ready to get back to work." Just by the tone of his voice, Po was ready to get out of the hospital right now.

"It's great that you feel normal again, Po, but it's probably best if you just take it slow and recover as much as you can," said Monkey, making Po return with a look that basically said 'you know that's not gonna happen.' Monkey knew what that look meant, and he just gave a sigh to himself. Suddenly, Zeng came flying through the hospital doors and screamed, "MASTER SHIFU! ACK!" he fell on the groud hard, mostly because he was tired, but he was also clumsy.

"What is it, Zeng?" Shifu asked, waiting for Zeng to calm down.

"I-I have a message from the people of Mystic City!" When Zeng said this, Shifu's eyes widened greatly, taking the message and was reading it for himself. "No...It can't be..."

"What's the problem, Master?" the Five and Po asked, with Shifu not responding for a good bit. "Master?" they said again, making Shifu finally respond to them. "It's time for all of us to go on another mission once more."

"Yeah, can't wait!" Po said in an excited tone, but then Shifu turned to him with a stone look. "Everyone except you, Po. You need to rest. We can't let the Dragon Warrior go on this dangerous mission when we don't even know what's wrong with you." Shifu was extremely serious when he said this, with his look not changing a bit.

"Oh come oooonnnnn. How dangerous can this mission be? I beat Tai Lung, and Shen. Don't know what could possibly get more dangerous than that." Po didn't see what the problem was, and Shifu never changed his look.

"Your statement proves that you still have much to learn." On that note, Shifu left the hospital with almost everybody following him.

All except two, however.

"I apologize for hitting you that hard, Po. I should have known better." There was sadness in Tigress' voice, as she felt she was the cause of this.

"Tigress, it's not your fault. I honestly forgot you even did that to me because I feel much better." Saying this, Po held Tigress' paw and they both began to blush. Though, as soon as their little moment started, it soon ended when Shifu came back for Tigress.

"Tigress, please come. We have to discuss our plans for this important mission." Shifu told Tigress, making her look at him and said, "Yes, Master." They soon left, leaving Po in the hospital bed all alone.

"UGH...this sucks..." said Po, who was clearly frustrated with his current situation.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Me: "Will Po recover in time to go on this important mission! Find out, next time on Kung Fu-!"**

**Po: "This isn't Dragon Ball Z!"**

**Me: "Eh, worth a shot. Gotta try something new sometimes."**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Story Time

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Me: "I really need to finish this story sooner or later so I can finally make the sequel..."**

**Po: "And then it will take you another year to give a crap and finally come back."**

**Me: "Do you mind?!"**

**Po: "Sorry."**

**Chapter 2: Story Time**

When the Furious Five and Master Shifu were out of the hospital, Shifu decided it was time to tell his students about the message Zeng had sent. "Students, it's time I give you a history lesson." Saying this, he sat down, signaling everybody else to sit with him. When everyone sat down, Shifu began to tell the story.

"Mystic City is where the great Master Oogway trained after he found the birthplace of Kung Fu. During its prime, it was a very peaceful city, and all of the greatest Kung Fu masters were tested for their amazing skills." As Shifu told the story, the Furious Five had interested looks on their faces. They had tons of questions, but they decided to let Shifu keep speaking for now.

"Out of all the great masters in Mystic City, there was one who really stood out. His name was Tikal, who was one of Oogway's students during those times. From the very day he was born, Tikal was somebody who had natural skill, and it wasn't hard for him to learn the most advanced moves. He was so good that Oogway became afraid, because if he went down the wrong path, there was no telling what he could do." Shifu took a deep breath, before continuing the story.

"As the years went by, Tikal grew stronger and stronger. Even though he didn't do anything bad, Oogway could tell that Tikal was becoming more power hungry, just as he had feared. Oogway knew he had to stop Tikal somehow, but he couldn't do it because Tikal was smart. He knew that Oogway was the only one that could stop him, so he came up with a plan. As much as he wanted to take over Mystic City, he couldn't. So, he decided to wait it out, and when Oogway would finally pass away, then that's when he would strike." Shifu was nearly done with the story, but then Mantis said something.

"And now...since Oogway is gone, I'm assuming that Mystic City has been in chaos ever since, right?" Mantis basically finished the story for Shifu, which made him nod.

"Unfortunately, that is the case, Mantis. Though, I wasn't done telling the story." Shifu just gave Mantis a glare, making Mantis say, "Sorry, Master."

"Apology accepted. Anyway, Tikal has grown even stronger since then, and people say that he has now mastered ever Kung Fu style." When Shifu said this, all of the Furious Five's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"EVERY KUNG FU STYLE?!" they all said in unison, making Shifu sigh to himself. "Yes, students, every Kung Fu style. Do you all see why this mission is so dangerous now? He's possibly the greatest Kung Fu master ever!"

When Shifu finished, he heard a voice that joined the conversation.

"He's probably good, but the best master?"

"YES, PANDA!" Shifu didn't even realize he was responding to Po, but when he heard the voice, it sounded familiar to him. "Po?! Aren't you supposed to be recovering in the hospital?!"

"Yeeeaaaah...about that..."

_**A couple of hours ago...**_

"Gotta get out of this bed!" Po said, as he rolled on the floor because he couldn't get up. For some reason, his legs felt like noodles, but then something caught his attention which made him get back on his legs. "Oooohhh...dumplings..." He ran over to the hot dumplings and started to eat all of them. When he was done eating, his energy level went through the roof.

"WOOOOOOOO! IF THOSE GUYS THINK THEY'RE GOING ON THAT IMPORTANT MISSION WITHOUT ME, THEN THEY GOT ANOTHER THING COMIN'!" He then ran out of the hospital that he made a mess out of. The doctors that were working there were in shock. "You think we should go after him?"

"Nahhh...let him go...he's already so far away."

_**Back to the present**_

"And that's how I got out of the hospital! My dumplings never fail me!" Po told the group, and he was proud that he got out of that hospital. "Cool story, Po." Tigress spoke out, with her voice showing nothing but sarcasm.

"Why thank you, Tigre-Waaaiiiit...Are you being sarcastic?"

"Not at all, Dragon Warrior. What would make you think that?" At this point, the whole group laughed, and even Po himself had to laugh a little. "Alright, Tigress, I admit, that was good. I'm gonna get you back next time, though."

"I doubt it." Tigress then gave a small smirk. She was happy to see a fully re-energized Po.

After that, there was something that was sailing in the water from afar that was causing a lot of noise. As the noise came closer, multiple ships appeared, making the Furious Five and Po wonder who these people were. Shifu, however, knew exactly who these people were. All he said was two simple words.

"It's time."

**End of Chapter 3**

**Read and Review, guys! Make sure you let me know how this new story compares to the original! (That is, of course, if you've read the original story before. If not, I advise you keep yourself unspoiled. lol)**


	4. The Invasion Begins

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Me: "Yes, indeed. Chapter 4 is now out and it's ready for you guys to-"**

**Po: "Get on with it."**

**Me: "Fine."**

**Chapter 4: The Invasion Begins**

As the ships stopped, Po and the Furious Five were curious to see who would come out. They had worried looks, thinking that possibly Tikal has sailed over here so he can rule the Valley of Peace. Shifu didn't flinch, or budge. He knew what was going on.

Fortunately, the people who revealed themselves were the good guys, if you want to put it that way. Oh yeah, and it looked like a LOT of good guys came. Po had a large gasp, as he began to speak in such a fast tone that only his closest friends could understand him.

"OH MAI GAWD! MASTER CROC, MASTER STORMING, MASTER SHEEP, MASTER YAO, SHENGQI, MASTER BOAR, MASTER DOG, MASTER FROG, MASTER PIG, MASTER WOLF, MASTER MASTER MASTER MASTER MAAAAAAAASSTTEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!"

After saying all of those names, Po was clearly out of breath. Tigress looked at him with an impressed look, folding her arms. "Did you just name all of the Kung Fu Masters?" While Tigress asked this question, Po was still out of breath, but he did give an answer. "I...I think I did." He sounded tired, but proud at the same time.

Mantis felt the need to comment on this moment. "You looked like you were eating forty beanbuns again." Mantis' joke made the rest of the four warriors laugh, while Po just gave a sigh and a slightly annoyed look. Crane saw the look on Po's face, and wanted to cheer him up a bit.

"Naming all of the masters isn't an easy task. Well done, Po!" Crane then hit Po on the back, making him get a slight pain in his back. "OW! You know, for a bird, you sure are heavy feathered."

"SILENCE!" Shifu screamed, growing tired of his students cracking jokes in this serious mission. He found it more embarrasing than usual, because this time it was in front of the best Kung Fu Masters in existence. The Furious Five and Po immediately caught Shifu's vibe, and decided to listen.

"Quiet now? Good." Shifu stood in the middle, beginning to give a speech. "As you all know, chaos is currently happening in Mystic City! We shall not let this continue, and we will end it today! ARE YOU ALL WITH ME?!"

"YEAH!" Everybody said in unison, but Shifu wanted to make sure they got the message. "I SAID ARE YOU ALL WITH ME!?"

"YEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"THEN LET'S GO AND END THIS MADNESS! ONTO THE SHIPS!" Shifu's speech got everybody hyped up, and they felt like nothing could stop them. The Kung Fu Masters went back into their ships. Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five were about to join them, but there was a slight disturbance...

"POOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Po could recognize that voice anywhere. It was nobody other than his dad.

"Son, where are you going?"

Po wanted to get this conversation over as soon as possible, so he gave simple answers. "Mystic City."

"MM-MMM-MYSTIC CITY?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Mr. Ping looked at his son with a crazy look.

"Dad, I have to go."

"But why are you going without your noodles?! I even packed your action figures for you again!" Mr. Ping showed Po's action figures, and Monkey couldn't help but laugh at seeing the Tigress action figure for the second time.

Po showed an embarrased look, sighing and blushing at the same time. "Dad! That's the second time you've done that!"

"Sorry, Po, but I know how much you like..." Po knew what his father was going to say, and wanted to interrupt him quickly before he could finish.

"SHUT UP, DAD. NOT...THE...RIGHT...TIME...AT ALL." he was clearly frustrated, and just wanted this to end already.

"My bad." Mr. Ping didn't want to let his son off the hook just yet, though. "Can I come?"

"Dad, you know you sound like a nut right now." Po basically said his idea of coming on this trip was a horrible idea, and Mr. Ping just sighed. "Can I at least sneak in?" With another question asked by his Dad, Po just fell on his back in a classical anime style.

"Mr. Ping, we should really get going, if you don't mind. This is important stuff we're dealing with here." Shifu wanted Mr. Ping to go away as soon as possible, so he came into this conversation to end it. Mr. Ping knew what this meant, and just gave a small smile combined with a smirk. "Okay, I understand. Have a good time, Po!" said Mr. Ping, as it looked like he finally left.

"Thank goodness." Po said under his breath, but then someone caught his attention.

"Po, this should be yours." Shifu revealed the Legendary Sword of Heroes, and all Po could do was have his mouth agape. "T-this is mine?" Po asked, as Shifu just said one simple word.

"Yes."

"AWESOOOOMMMEEEEE!" Po snatched the Sword of Heroes out of Shifu's hand. He couldn't believe that the sword was actually his.

"Students, let's get going."

"Right!" Without wasting any more time, Po and the gang finally set sail with the rest of the Kung Fu Masters.

**End of Chapter 4**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Long Trip

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Me: "Need...to...finish...this...story..." **

**Po: "Well...looks like our lovely author is a little tired right now, but we hope you enjoy the chapter."**

**Me: "Ughhhhhhh..."**

**Chapter 5: Long Trip**

"And we're off!" Tigress exclaimed, with the ships finally leaving the Valley of Peace and making their way toward Mystic City.

"Soooo...do you guys think we can make it through this?" asked Crane, who was wondering if they could actually take on this new threat that they would soon face.

"I'm pretty sure we'll make it, Crane. Look at all of the masters we have on our side. Heck, I would say we're pretty good masters ourselves, right?" responded Viper, her voice showing confidence that they'll make it through this. It was a peaceful conversation until the group noticed Monkey, who looked like he was worried about something.

"No, no, no! I forgot to bring something!" Monkey screamed, making Mantis reply in a confused tone. "What is it?"

"M-m-MY ALMOND COOKIES! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Monkey's scream could possibly be heard from the heavens, as he was clearly frustrated with not brining his almond cookies. Tigress' reaction was simply a facepalm and nothing else.

**A couple of hours later...**

Nothing had really changed since the the group set sail with the other masters. Throughout those couple of hours, Monkey was going insane because he didn't have his almond cookies, Mantis was getting impatient, Tigress kept facepalming herself, and Po was disturbing Master Shifu's meditation sessions. It seemed like Viper and Crane were the only one's in the group that acted like they had some common sense. Oh yeah, and there was also a groovy storm to help with everybody's moods. Isn't that great?

"UGH! HOW LONG IS THIS TRIP?!" Mantis spoke in an impatient tone.

"Does your patience wander off into a forest, or is it just me?" said Viper, clearly annoyed with Mantis' impatience.

Mantis tried to calm down by taking a deep breath. "Sorry...I just need some action, you know? How long have we been sailing, anyway?"

Viper rolled her eyes. "It's only been a couple of hours. Chill out. We'll get there soon enough."

As the two were speaking, Tigress noticed something that was coming in the distance. "Uh, guys. I think I see something coming our way."

"IS IT MAH ALMOND COOKIES?!" Monkey said excitedly, but soon after he said that, he was being chased by an angry Tigress. "IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT YOUR FREAKING ALMOND COOKIES, I'M GONNA..."

"LOOK OUT!" cried Viper, seeing multiple missles coming at the ships at high speeds. Suddenly, Po quickly noticed this and jumped in the air. With the Sword of Heroes, he sliced a lot of them in half like they were sushi. Po couldn't slice them all, however, because a few of the missiles still hit the other ships. Explosions were coming from everywhere, and everybody made sure not to get hit by these missiles. Almost everybody was focused on the task at hand.

Well, except for Tigress, who was clearly amazed at what Po just did. _**"Wow..." **_Tigress spoke in her head, but then she quickly snapped out of it when Viper was screaming at her.

"TIGRESS!" Viper yelled, putting Tigress back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, I'm on it!" the embarrased tiger spoke, finally snapped out of it. One missle was coming her way, and she gracefully kicked it into the water.

"Where is this coming from?!" Master Croc spoke out.

"Isn't that one of Shen's cannons?" Master Ox replied, trying his best to fight off the missles like everybody else. When Master Ox said this, Po had a slight headache and held his head.

"Po?!" Tigress ran over to Po's side to make sure he was alright. While doing that, more missiles were incoming, and now it was Crane's time to shine. "WINGS OF JUSTICE!" Using his signature move, Crane blew a lot of the missles away, but then he noticed that enemy ships were now attactched to the good guys' ships.

"Bandits!" Viper cried out, but they mainly surrounded Monkey. "We're here to throw you guys overboard! Oh, and get some almond cookies while we're at it." said the bandits, but they will soon realize that they shouldn't have said that to Monkey. His eyes completely widened when he heard they came for almond cookies.

"Almond cookies? Did you say almond cookies...?" Monkey asked slowly.

"Yes, sir! With or without nuts?" the bandits wanted to make sure their cookies had nuts, but that only pushed Monkey to his limits.

"Almond cookies...almond cookies...ALLLLMOOOOOOONNNDDDDDD COOOOOOOOKKKKIEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" Monkey yelled crazily, his fist now in the air as he became literally insane. He slapped all of the bandits, kicked them in the nuts, punched them in their jaws, and finally threw all of them overboard with his tail. To end with his rampage, he started making monkey-like sounds.

"Everybody! A tsunami is approaching!" Admist all of the action, Shifu noticed a tsunami that was coming at rapid speeds. Everybody had shocked looks on their faces, because they didn't know how to stop a tsunami.

"Well, we're screwed." Master Antelope said, while the tsunami was inching closer and closer with each second. Everybody tried to think of a quick plan, but nobody could come up with one. When Po saw the tsunami getting closer, he jumped off the boat and tried to slice the tsunami in half. He still had his headache, which hindered him a bit, as he could only do it for so long. With each slash Po did, it just seemed like the tsunami kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Welp, this looks like the end." Mantis outright stated, making the group give a quick death glare at him. "What?" he replied.

Soon, the tsunami overcame the ships and they were all underwater. Everybody that was on the ships looked like they were dead people. Po opened his eyes, realizing that he and everybody else were drowning.

_**"It will not end like this..."**_

A voice came into Po's head, and suddenly his eyes glowed a golden color. His pupils disappeared. and the storm was slowing down qucikly. Then, Po put his fists together and somehow, someway, the ships were afloat again. It was like a dream, but it really wasn't. Everybody was knocked out for a good while, before waking up. It was night time when everybody woke up.

"Is everybody alright?" Po said, still holding his head.

"What happened?" Mantis asked.

"I'm not sure...but something came over me and I saved all of us. It was a weird feeling I got, but yet I felt powerful at the same time." replied Po.

_"The spirit of Master Oogway..." _Shifu muttered under his breath, but nobody could hear him.

"Let's just get some rest, everybody. We all need it right about now," said Master Croc, and everybody replied with an agreeing nod. Everyone went to sleep except for Po and Tigress.

**End of Chapter 5**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Confessions

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Po: "So you've finally decided to release chapter six, eh?"**

**Me: "Yes, now be quiet and enjoy."**

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

For now, the chaos had ended and our heroes could actually get some peaceful sleep. Well, until they get to Mystic City, anyway. Everybody was sleeping except for Po and Tigress. Po couldn't sleep because he was thinking about how strong Tikal could really be, and Tigress had something on her mind.

"This Tikal guy really can't be that strong, can he? There's just no way..." With his mind racing, he got up and walked out of the room to get some fresh air. Tigress noticed this, and thought to herself for a moment. _**"I wonder what Po is thinking about? I should probably go check on him, just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."**_ She then got up, and followed Po.

Outside, it was quite a beautiful night. After the tsunami that had came earlier, the waters have calmed down a bit. Po decided to meditate, because it felt very peaceful. His meditation was soon interrupted by Tigress, wondering why Po was out here by himself.

"Po?" Tigress asked, making Po open his eyes and turn around.

"Tigress? I thought you were sleeping." he was shocked to see her awake, yet he felt happy at the same time.

"Not really. Just woke up to check if any bandits were trying to steal anything." She obviously lied, and proceeded to turn around as quickly as she could.

"Tigress?"

"Huh?" Tigress stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Po call her name. She wanted to say something to him, yet she was too afraid to say it. _**"Come on...I'm freaking Tigress! A Kung Fu Master! I shouldn't be afraid of anything!"**_ she repeated that in her head over and over again, finally facing Po.

"Do you remember what you were going to say on the boat when we were going to Gongmen City? asked Po, making Tigress widen her eyes.

"W-well...um..." Tigress tried her best to not show her nervousness, but on the inside, she was screaming. _**"Dang it! Why can't I just let it out?! Why can't I just say it!"**_

"Forget that I said that..." Po sighed to himself, figuring that he would go back to his meditation. Tigress facepalmed herself out of frustration, as she made a sigh as well. "Wait. I want to tell you."

"Um...okay then." Po responded awkwardly. In fact, this whole situation had awkward written all over it.

Tigress took a deep breath, finally gaining the confidence to tell Po what she wanted to tell him. "Po, I wasn't always hardcore. Even though I really don't show my emotions, I can still feel. I still have feelings. It seems like a lot of people forget about that."

Po listened to Tigress and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think the first time you really showed your emotions was when you hugged me that one time...haha...remember that?" his laugh sounded like an awkward laugh, with Tigress responding with the same type of laugh.

"Haha...yeah..." she blushed a little bit, but quickly stopped when she tried to continue her story. "Anyway, before you came, I really didn't show my emotions, but you really taught me how to feel. You're a good friend, and I thank you for that." When Tigress said that, it made Po feel good inside.

"You're welcome, Tigress. I'm glad I was able to help." said Po, showing a smile.

"But ever since the events at Gongmen City, I've been feeling different...I can't explain it..." Tigress still couldn't let it out, and Po was wondering what she was about to say. "What I'm trying to say is...I think I..." As soon as she was about to finish her sentence, the other four warriors woke up and came into Po's and Tigress' conversation.

_**"Of course..." **_Po and Tigress spoke, but it was a thought.

"What are you guys doing up?" Monkey asked, showing his curiosity.

"Just trying to make sure that no more bandits come again." said Po, wanting to not answer that question with the truth.

"Well, it's about to be morning. Hopefully, you guys got some sleep." said Viper.

Crane was looking to see if they were at their destination yet, and soon, they were. "Oh, whaddya know, looks like we're here."

"YES! FINALLY! EVERYBODY, WAKE UP! WE'RE HERE!" Mantis screamed at the top of his lungs, making everybody wake up. They will soon get ready for the fight of their lives.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Me: "Yeah, you can pretty much call this the Po and Tigress chapter. That reminds me, Po, are you and Tigress gonna get together in Kung Fu Panda 3?"**

**Po: "Shut up." **

**Me: -_-**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Not So Stealthy

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Me: "Hey, guys! How ya been?"**

**Po: "It's been a long time."**

**Me: "Long time since what?"**

**Po: "Updating the story..."**

**Me: "Oh God, the guys are gonna kill me..."**

**Po: "Yup."**

**Me: "I'm sorry for not updating in a bit, guys. I had some stuff to take care of."**

**Po: "Would you just post the story already?!"**

**Chapter 7: Not So Stealthy**

Our heroes were currently on a building, checking out the scene to see what's going on in Mystic City. "There's so many wolves here...It's pretty much an army." stated Viper, making Master Wolf respond to her. "I know all of their moves since I'm a wolf myself. No need to worry."

"We just have to be stealthy. Which means don't get caught." Shifu told everybody, but looked at Po in particular when he said this. Po noticed this, and had a look of confusion on his face. "What?" he said, making Shifu rub his temples.

"Panda, whatever you do, don't do anything stupid." Shifu made sure that he let Po know what to do. "We jump to another building when I get to three..." He looked around, waiting for the right moment to jump. "One...two...three!" When Shifu said three, everybody jumped on the other building, and they kept doing so.

Well...everybody except for Po.

"Okay! I can make this jump! I believe!" Po did try to jump to another building, but he missed it and fell on the ground. _**"OW!"**_ he screamed in his mind, as he clearly didn't like the pain that the fall gave him. The most surprising thing to come out of this is that nobody even noticed Po was gone.

"Did you hear something?" One of the wolves asked, with another wolf nodding. "I'm gonna go check it out." Po heard this, and had to think fast. "Crap, gotta think, gotta think, gotta think..." He then saw a place where it was offly dark, and quickly went there to hide in the shadows. The wolf soon arrived at the area and looked around. "Hmm...I guess my ears are acting up again." the wolf said with a sigh, walking away so he could go back to his post.

"Phew...that was close. I need to catch up with everybody else." Po was about to leave, but then felt somebody touching him. He turned around and got into his fighting stance, but he quickly stopped when he saw who was behind him.

"Hey, Po!" Mr. Ping said, making Po's eyes widen.

"What the heck are you doing here, dad?! How did you even get here?!" exclaimed Po, making Mr. Ping scoff at his son.

"Silly Po. I sneaked onto the ships so I could be with you!"

Po's face turned into an awkward look. "You...you...can't be serious."

"I am." Mr. Ping was dead serious.

"Just...ugh...just try not to get us-" Before Po could finish, a bunch of wolves surrounded him and Mr. Ping.

"Caught..."

With the group, they kept on jumping from building to building until Tigress noticed somebody was missing. "Uh, where's Po?"

"HOW CAN WE LOSE A GUY THAT BIG! DARN IT ALLLLLLLL!" Shifu screamed.

**Back with Po and Mr. Ping**

"Hey, look. It's the Dragon Warrior." One of the wolves said, having a huge smirk on his face.

"Dad, get out of here! I'll hold them off!"

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Po!"

Another wolf chuckled at Po's and Mr. Ping's conversation. "Well, isn't that sweet?" He punched Po hard in the gut, making him scream out of pain. "AHHHHHHHH!"

That scream was loud enough to let the masters know where Po was at. "Po is over there! Let's move!" Tigress stated, as they started coming towards the scene of the crime.

Later, Po started kicking every wolf into poles. His sword of heroes helped, too, as he slashed at every wolf possible. "Come on!" he screamed in frustration, because he wasn't hitting anything but air. "I thought the Dragon Warrior would be faster than that! How disappointing!" Another wolf came out of nowhere and slammed Po into a building.

"Cheap shot...That's the best you guys can do." Po slowly got up and went into his fighting stance.

"Whatever, we're still doing better than you." The wolves felt confident that they could beat Po, but they saw that he was lauging. "What are you laughing about, Panda?"

"Your doom, which is gonna happen right about...now." It was literally one second after Po said that, and the wolves would soon know what he was talking about. Master Storming came out of nowhere and ran into every wolf that surrounded Po, knocking them out in the process.

"What did I tell you guys? Your doom." Po said, but lost his balance, showing that he was injured. The person behind him was Tigress, who was holding him up. "Don't worry, Po. We're here."

"We need to get to a safe area to rest. Does anybody know such a place?" asked Shifu, with Master Croc responding with, "I know a place. Everybody stay still." Master Croc closed his eyes, and suddenly punched the ground. They were now in an underground base.

**End of Chapter 7**

**I'll update more frequently in the future, guys! I promise! For now, though, read and review!**


	8. The Final Battle

**A Hero's Sacrifice**

**Me: "This chapter will be longer than usual, guys. I promise."**

**Po: "It better be."**

**Chapter 8: The Final Battle**

The last time we saw our heroes, they escaped from a pack of wolves and are now in an underground base. Po barely made it out alive, but thanks to the help of his friends, he still lives. He hasn't been himself this whole trip, and nobody knows why...Until now.

Master Yao has been checking on Po ever since they came into the underground base called undertown. As he kept checking on Po, he finally realized what was wrong with him.

"Po has a heart virus." Master Yao sternly said, making everybody else drop their jaws.

"Heart virus?!" They all exclaimed in unison, making Master Yao nod. Po slowly got up, trying to shake his pain off. "I'm going to fight Tikal, whether you guys like it or not. You all are not stopping me."

"But Po...you could..." Tigress really didn't want to finish the last part of her sentence, as Po just sighed. Master Shifu looked like he was going to say something, also, but Po quickl shut them up. "I don't want to hear it. I'm facing Tikal no matter what."

Everybody could see nobody was stopping Po from coming along on this trip to Tikal's palace.

"Fine. Is everyone ready?" Shifu asked, as everybody exclaimed, "YEAH!" Master Croc punched the ground again and they were soon back on the surface.

"CHAAAARRGGGEEEEEE!" screamed Po, bringing out his Sword of Heroes and started slashing at every wolf imaginable. Tigress kicked with ferosity, Monkey slapped almost every wolf with his tail, and every other master did their signature moves. It was pretty much an entire army against a good amount of masters. The difference here is that these masters are pretty dang good, if I do say so myself.

They kept fighting with all their might, and soon they were at Tikal's palace. They charged through the doors, and there was a large row of stairs that could be seen. "Ah, my old enemy. STAAAAAAAIRRRRRSSSSS..." Po said in an annoyed tone, as the group of masters went up the stairs. Once they finally reached the top floor, they could see the legendary warrior himself. Tikal was waiting for them with his majestic blue clothing. It wasn't clear which animal he was, but if one were to take a look at him, he had different parts from different animals all over his body.

"You all have finally made it! It certainly took y'all long enough..."

"Cut the crap! We'll defeat you once and for all!" Tigress screamed, getting straight to the point but Tikal didn't like that at all.

"If anybody is going to defeat me, it's going to be the best warrior among you all. Now, who would that be?" asked Tikal, making Po come out.

"That would be me. Let's go." Po had determination in his eyes. He wasn't going to fail this time.

"Po are you sure you want to do this?" Tigress said with worriedness.

"We don't have a choice." said Po, who didn't want to continue this conversation with Tigress and focus on his battle with Tikal.

"Are you done yet?" Tikal was clearly impatient.

"Let us begin..." said Po, making Tikal strike first. He sent fast punches at Po, but he luckily blocks the first few hits. Soon, though, one of Tikal's hits sent Po flying to a wall.

"Ow...nice shot. But now it's my turn." Po proceeds to bring out the sword of heroes and slashed at Tikal, but he only got a piece of his hair.

"That was close." After that, Tikal shoots a blast of fire at Po as the burning flames heat up the room.

"What the!?" Po blocks the fire with his sword just in time, but he is now confused. "How can you control fire?!"

"That's not the only thing I can control..." Suddenly, Tikal controls the water around him and creates a huge wave and launches it at Po.

"Hmph." muttered Po, as he slashes the water with the sword of heroes and charges at Tikal. He slashed at him, but Tikal is dodging every move with amazing speed.

"Is that all you've got?" This time, Tikal decides to control the air. He shoots multiple tornadoes at Po, catching him off guard.

"Aw crap..." said Po, as he gets caught in a tornado and gets slammed into a window. "Ugh..."

"Now it's time for lightning!" Soon, Tikal shoots the lightning at Po. Po is blocking it with his sword of heroes, but he can barely hold it.

"Can't hold it much longer!" Po exclaimed, gritting his teeth, trying to stand his ground.

"I'm surprised you're able to block that! It won't matter, though! LIGHTNING STORM!" Tikal's move made lightning flash everywhere, and it strikes Po directly on his body casuing him to scream in pain.

"AHHHHHHH!" Po screamed in pain once more.

"You must be one strong Dragon Warrior if you're able to survive that attack, but now my invasion must be brought upon the city!"

"W-what?!" Po said, his eyes widening.

"Get the ships ready, men!" Saying this, Tikal was now walking away.

"I-I won't let you!" Po charged at Tikal, making him sigh.

"Sorry Dragon Warrior. It's been fun, but now I have to end you." Tikal controls the air again to blow Po away and blast him into a window.

"POOOOOO!" The group screamed.

"COWARD! Do you think Po would get destroyed by a blast of air?!" Master Shifu said angrily.

"No...I could've ended him in one punch if I wanted to, but I wanted to make things interesting. And now my invasion on the city BEGINS NOW!" With that Tikal vanishes and everybody checks to see if Po is alright.

"He doesn't look too good." stated Mantis, making everybody else give him another death glare. "What?" he asked for the second time. Fortunately, Po was getting up.

"Well if I'm still standing it's not over. I need to go after him..."

**Later...**

"Destroy this city!" Tikal screamed.

"Yes, master!" The bandits look to destroy everything that they see, but then Po and the gang show up.

"TIKAL! We have some unfinished business!" Po said, getting into a stance.

"Seems like it. Men, take care of his friends! I'll be the one to kill the panda!" Tikal announced.

"This is what we trained for!" Everyone stated, charging at the wolves and attacked them. Tigress and Viper gave a look at each other and smirked. Tigress sent the first few blows to distract, the wolves, while Viper came in with a sneak attack to knock them out. Crane performed his wings of justice, trying his best to blow the bandits away.

"Tikal, this ends now." Po wanted to kill Tikal for what he did to him last time.

"We will see PANDA!" Without wasting another second, Tikal sent multiple punches at Po, but he grabbed every single one.

"Not this time! FEET OF FURRY!" Po's feet of furry got Tikal off balance, and not to mention it hit Tikal in the face tons of times. He wasn't done yet, though. "Dragon Slash!" A quick slash by Po made Tikal's arm bleed, as it was stabbed a little bit. Tikal winced in pain, but then looked at Po angrily.

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!" Tikal then punches Po in the face and kicks him into a ship. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" To put an emphasis on his attack, Tikal shot some water at Po which pushed him even farther back.

"OWWWW!" Po said, getting quite tired of Tikal's power.

"That's it!" Po and Tikal spoke together, meeting each other in the air.

"DRAGON FIST!"

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

The two warriors come at each other at lightning speeds. Once their powers met, it created a large shockwave of power, blowing both of them away. Their powers were so immense that it created a massive earthqauke. They fell on the ground, both of them still looking at each other with anger and determination.

"Ugh..." Po could barely get up, but he did.

"You fool..." muttered Tikal.

"It's over, Tikal." Po then brings out his sword to unleash the final blow.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tikal laughed crazily.

"Why are you laughing?" Po was clearly confused at this situation.

"You've only doomed one of your friends by doing this..."

"What?!"

Unexpectedly, Tikal vanishes behind Tigress with his hands holding a large ball of powerful lightning.

"Say goodbye, Tiger!"

"Huh?" Tigress turned around when she heard Tikal's voice, but when she noticed what he was doing, she didn't have any time to dodge this attack. Soon, Tikal shot a fully charged lightning ball, coming straight for Tigress.

"TIGRESS!" With Po's last bit of strength, he ran and pushed Tigress out of the way so he could take the blow for her. The Lightning ball struck Po and sent him flying. It made him fall to the ground, showing no signs of movement.

"POOOOOO!" Tigress could only watch as Po looked motionless. She slowly turned her head to look at Tikal, her eyes showing nothing but fire.

"You monster..."

"What are you going to do about it?" Tikal had a cocky smirk on his face, but that smirk quickly went away went Tigress grabbed him by the throat and threw him into multiple buildings. Everybody that witnessed this was utterly shocked. They knew Tigress could get angry, but they didn't know she could get THAT angry. Tikal was shocked himself. He wiped his mouth, as he got up.

"Well, at least I can say you're much more powerful than that weakling Po." Tikal's comment only made Tigress more furious. She roared the loudest roar she could ever do, taking a stance.

"Don't you dare...say his NAMEEE!" Tigress launched at Tikal, but he seen this coming. He quickly dodged and punched Tigress in the gut.

"Is that the best you got? Because I have plenty more where that came from!"

This made Tigress instantly get up and unleash a split kick on Tikal. It knocked him far away, but Tigress wasn't done yet. She then did her tahila leap, making Tikal fly into the air.

"That's the spirit! Fight with anger you MONSTER!" Again, Tigress became even more furious, making her jump into the air where Tikal was. "SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!" Tikal suddenly moves his hands in a motion to where he could control the water. When she least expected it, Tigress got hit by a large water whip and she got sent flying into a building. Shifu didn't like it one bit.

"Tigress! How dare you do that to my daughter!"

"I do what I want old man." Tikal scoffed at Shifu, but then they started clashing with punches at the fastest speeds possible. The rest of the masters didn't even know what was going on because they were punching so fast.

"You're faster than you look, Shifu. I can see why Oogway made you the leader of the Jade Palace." stated Tikal, with Shifu ignoring him. He proceeds to slap Tikal with Oogway's staff, and soon after that, he struck Tikal with a nerve attack. Tikal then falls to the ground in pain.

"That should finish you off." As Shifu was walking towards Tikal he heard his voice.

"But it didn't!" Tikal was faking the pain all along, and used this oppurtunity to kick Shifu flying toward a pole, knocking him out. "NO!" The masters screamed, as they all came at Tikal and sent their attacks. Though, Tikal blocked ever move that they threw at him. He then slams the ground with his fist, creating an earthquake to get the masters off balance. Using another chance he had, Tikal uses the air element and knocks them to the ground.

"This is getting old really fast." When he said that, the building that Tigress was in suddenly crumbled. She came out with a roar, as she looked at Tikal.

"Well well well…looks like the kitty wants to play some more huh?" Tigress unleashed her claws and came at Tikal with full force. She was on the offensive once more, but Tikal dodged the attacks and kicked her in the gut.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tigress screamed in pain, holding her gut as that was the second time that Tikal hit it.

"How pathetic." Tikal is about to punch Tigress, but all of the sudden he hears a voice and he saw that somebody grabbed his kick. It was none other than...Tai Lung.

"Miss me?" Tai Lung stated, with Tigress being seriously confused at this point.

"Tai Lung? I thought you were..."

"Dead? I thought so myself. When Po used the Wuxi finger hold on me I thought I was gone for good. But somehow I survived and it cured me of my evilness. And now I've come to save the masters, the rest of the four, my sister, and father."

"I still don't understand..."

"You will soon sister. Now let's fight him together!"

"Right!" They both took a stance as they looked at Tikal.

"Do you actually think you can beat me, Tai Lung? Don't make me laugh." Tikal was not impressed with Tai Lung showing up.

"Let's just say I have a clearer mind now." Tai lung then uses his claws to scratch Tikal's face.

"You never change your attacks brother..." Tigress told him.

"It's just the way I am." Tai Lung smirked when he said that.

"SHUT IT! Tikal said, elbowing Tai Lung in the face, sending him flying. He then came after Tigress, but this time she was ready.

"TAHILA LEAP!" Tigress kicks Tikal in the sky and she jumps up with Tai Lung following her. "Tiger and leopard combo!" Tai Lung punched Tikal countless times, and then let Tigress make the finishing blow with a smashing claw attack. The impact of the attack made Tikal fall flat on his face when he hit the ground.

Tikal got up and gave a disgusted look toward Tigress and Tai Lung. He angrily controlled the rocks around him, causing an avalanche. "LOOK OUT!" Warned Tigress, as they jumped high enough to dodge the avalanche. At this point, Tikal became super frustrated. "I've had enough! BEHOLD, THE ULTIMATE POWER!" He started transforming, causing shockwaves, earthquakes, and all of the above to happen. Soon, he transformed into a form he likes to call Chaos Tikal.

"We can't beat him like this!" Tai Lung exclaimed.

"So...how are we going to beat him?!" Tigress asked, yet screamed at the same time.

"I hope you're up for this, because this move would combine our powers." Tai Lung stated.

"It sounds...interesting..." Tigress slowly said, not sure what to expect.

"Just trust me on this one." That was all Tai Lung said, before a bright light surrounded both of them. Suddenly, their powers combined to create a new form called Lungress.

"Hahaha! Just because you two combined doesn't mean you can defeat me!" Chaos Tikal said arrogantly, with Lungress sighing. "We shall see about that..." Lungress proceeded to punch Chaos Tikal reapetedly, but he didn't even feel anything. "Not even a scratch." Smirking, Chaos Tikal threw some chaos lightning balls at Lungress, but Lungress blocked it.

"Dang it! We need more power!" Lungress screamed, but suddenly, the spirit of Master Oogway appeared before them. _"Unleash your full power..."_ Oogway said, as Lungress heard him loud and clear. Chaos Tikal couldn't see Oogway, however.

"I'm ending this right now! CHAOS LIGHTNING STRIKE!" A massive beam fired out of Chaos Tikal's hands, but Lungress' eyes lit, preparing to make an attack. "IRON CLAW!" Lungress sliced right through the beam and redirected it right back at Chaos Tikal. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The beam was dead on target, as Chaos Tikal exploded and created a large blast of energy. It surrounded all of Mystic City, but it went away after a little while. Lungress soon separated, making Tigress and Tai Lung appear again. As soon as Tigress was out of that form, she ran over to where Po was.

"Po!"

Po's eyes were barely open, but he tried his best to give his full attention to Tigress. "Tigress...I-...I..." He couldn't get the words out, as his eyes closed. He arm went limp, and he couldn't be heard breathing anymore.

"No...No...NOOOO!" Tigress fell on her knees, slamming the ground multiple times out of frustraion. Even though they had just won a huge fight, it was bitter sweet. Tai Lung saw Tigress' emotions, and didn't quite know what to say to her. What could he say to her?

_"Po...you must live."_ The voice of Oogway could be heard again, and a light surrounded Po's body. The light only lasted a few seconds, but suddenly, Po's eyes were now open and he was breathing again.

"What...what happened?" Po asked, with almost everybody in shock. Tigress didn't say a word, as she kissed him. Po was not expecting this, but he definitely wasn't complaining. "Don't you ever...scare me...like that again." Tigress said, relieved that Po was alive.

"Okay, Tigress. I won't. One question, though."

"Ask away."

"Why and how is Tai Lung here?"

Tai Lung crossed his arms, smirking at Po.

"It's a long, long story..."

**End of Hero's Sacrifice**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the updated *somewhat* version of a Hero's Sacrifice! Read and review!**


End file.
